


Undercover

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, ESPECIALLY fake dating cliches, M/M, but since i'm still on a destiel high, i hope you enjoy this maddness, i know we love cliches, i write this instead of sleeping, looks like we have to pose as a couple and see what's up!, soooooo why shouldn't i make one, starting yet another multi chapter work, there's only one bed!!, this will be finished quickly, uh oh couples are going missing in a skii resort, whatever shall we do!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Cas and Dean's mutual, oblivious pining has become all too much for Sam and Bobby. They decide to do something about it. That means sending Cas and Dean to solve a case, undercover as a couple. Not only do they now have to sort through their feelings in a cozy lovers suite, but they also have to combat some evil being that's been kidnapping couples that stayed in their hotel room.Spoiler alert! It's Aphrodite. And she won't let them off easy.ORSam decided if Cas and Dean don't bang it out over this trip, he's locking them in the panic room until they do.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Bobby Singer, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Undercover

“You’re kidding me.”

Sam looked up from his computer when he heard Bobby speak, following the older man's gaze. He grinned as he saw what he was looking at. “Nope. Trust me, I already asked if it was a prank. They both got mad at me.”

The two were watching Cas and Dean sitting on either side of Bobby’s kitchen. Dean took a bite of his pie, chewing as he stared at his fork. Then, he swallowed, looked up and opened his mouth, stared at Cas for a couple seconds, and shoved another bite of pie in his mouth. Cas did something similar, flipping a few pages in his book, glancing at Dean a couple times, then going through a few pages more.

“If you hate this,” Sam muttered, leaning back in his chair. “Wait till they have an argument. I can  _ feel _ them glaring at each other. And almost hear their thoughts.”

Bobby looked at Sam in disbelief. “And you deal with this every time Cas shows up?” Sam nodded, and Bobby shuddered, taking a sip of his beer. “Not in my damn house. They gotta figure this out- the tension is giving me a headache.”

Sam laughed, then typed a couple things on his computer. “I’m glad you feel the same about these two as I do, Bobby,” he said, turning the computer so Bobby could read the screen. “‘Cause I think I have our solution.”

* * *

Dean put his plate in the sink, finally finished with his pie. He made his way into Bobby’s study, where Sam was sitting typing away on his computer. “You find anything, Sammy?”

“Actually, I think I got us a case. Check this out.” Sam waved Dean over and he came around to look over his little brother’s shoulder. “Three couples went missing at a ski resort. Aspen, Colorado. They all checked into room 207. All went missing after 3 days.”

With a sigh, Dean took a moment to think. “Well, that definitely sounds like a case. What do you think? Should we go down and check it out? Ask others?”

Sam shook his head. “Actually, I don’t think that would get us very far in this case. The best way to get this done might be to go undercover. Two hunters posed as a couple.”

“Alright, who are we calling?” Dean asked, before he started listing some hunters they both knew.

“No one,” Sam interrupted him, earning a confused look from Dean, then outright disgust. “No! Not us, either.”

Dean shook his head. “So, then what? Who’s going undercover?”

“You and Cas.”

If Dean had a drink, Sam knew he would have spit it everywhere (and they both would have gotten in trouble for messing with Bobby’s stuff). “Um, excuse me, Captain Crazy, but-  _ what? _ ”

Sam was already explaining. “Listen. You and I couldn’t go and Bobby is ruled out immediately. And don’t say I could go with Cas. You guys are the ones with the ‘profound bond’.” Dean groaned and Sam chuckled, looking at him with feigned innocence. “What’s wrong? You two aren’t fighting, are you?”

Deans glare was extreme. “No,” he bit out, raking a hand through his hair. “Whatever. Fine. Get me directions for Aspen. Where’s Cas?”

“Me?” Dean looked up and met Cas’ eyes, swallowing before looking down at his hands.

“Yeah, we have a- a case, Cas. You up for that?” He watched the angel nod, then led him out of the room, slipping a comfortable arm around his best friends shoulders. “Okay, cool, I’ll explain it to you as we go. Do angels get cold? I’m trying to figure out if you need to pack extra…”

Dean’s voice faded down the hallway, Cas’ voice interjecting every now and then. Sam couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he held up a hand. Bobby strode in from the next room and high fived him, both of them watching Cas and Dean walk down the hall.

“So, this’ll work?” asked Bobby, leaning back against a wall, moving his eyes from the computer screen to Sam.

Sam sighed, but the smile was still on his face. “It’d better work. Plan B is to lock them in a room until they figure it out themselves.”

Bobby huffed a laugh and tossed Sam a beer. “For these idjits? I’ll prepare the panic room. Just in case.”


End file.
